The present invention relates to an inflatable apparatus for helping to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle and/or a vehicle rollover.
It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant in the even t of a vehicle collision. One particular type of inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is an inflatable curtain that inflates away from the roof of the vehicle downward inside the passenger compartment between a vehicle occupant and the side structure of the vehicle in the event of a side impact or rollover. Such known inflatable curtains are typically stored in a housing that opens upon inflation of the inflatable curtain. A known inflatable curtain is inflated from a deflated condition by inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the inflatable curtain.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle that has a side structure and a roof. The apparatus comprises an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device and a housing for storing the protection device in a stored position. The protection device is inflatable away from the vehicle roof into a position between the side structure of the vehicle and a vehicle occupant.
The housing comprises an elongated channel portion that helps define a chamber for receiving the protection device. The channel portion has spaced first and second longitudinal edges extending along the length of the channel portion. A closure flap extends from the first longitudinal edge and has an end releasably connected to the second longitudinal edge to at least partially enclose the protection device in the chamber when the protection device is in the stored position.
The housing also comprises a deployment flap that extends from the channel portion adjacent the second longitudinal edge of the channel portion. The deployment flap overlies the closure flap when the closure flap is connected to the second longitudinal edge. The deployment flap is adapted to move into a position overlying a vehicle side trim piece when the protection device is inflated. The deployment flap directs the protection device to inflate inwardly of the vehicle side trim piece between the occupant and the trim piece.